


Keith Finally Gets Shoved in a Wormhole

by CasFoundAShoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasFoundAShoe/pseuds/CasFoundAShoe
Summary: Keith and Lance head out on a date in their lions, when they run into some trouble and Keith is kidnapped. Will they be able to get him back?Please don't hate me





	Keith Finally Gets Shoved in a Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the archive and bad at tags and summaries. I literally only made an account so I could post this

“Hey Cowboy, wanna go for a joyride in our lions,” Lance says, blushing, his sapphire orbs drifting to the side. Keith walks over to him, a strand of wheat hanging out of his mouth, his vintage cowboy boots clacking on the floor.  
“Yeehaw,” he says under his breath, blushing a deep crimson.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lance decides, confused as always. The two paladins get into their lions, starting their duet.  
“I’m flyin’,” Lance bellows at the top of his lungs.  
“In the red liooonn,” Keith finishes. They maneuver their lions so they smash their faces together, mimicking a passionate makeout. The lions’ intense face battle was cut short by Shiro’s voice crackling through the intercom,  
“Ayo where y'all at?”  
“Ridin’ ‘em, cowboy,” Keith answers simply.  
“Uhhh I meant your location lmao,”  
“Galaxy 69,” Lance cuts in.  
“Ayy lmao hit the dab for me. See you later fam,” Shiro closes the comm link.

The boys decide to check out a nearby galaxy, but on their way, something tragic happens. 

 

Keith is too busy sharpening his knife when all of a sudden, like John Cena, a wormhole appears.  
“Keith, watch out for that wormhole!” Lance calls, but it’s too late.  
“Huh? What was that partner?” Keith replies before being sucked into the wormhole.  
“NO! KEITH!” Lance screams, but Keith has already been sent to somewhere unknown.  
“I bet the Galra sent that wormhole,” Lance mutters. “I better call Shiro. Lance opens the comm and says,  
“Shiro! Keith got sucked into a wormhole! I think it was the Galra!”  
“Lol that’s so sad Black Lion play Despacito,” Shiro says, the sound of Despacito playing softly in the background.

Back at the Castle of Lions, Lance was trying to form a plan to save Keith.  
“We have to save my Sugar Baby, what should we do?” Lance asks desperately.  
“We should form Voltron and get him!” Hunk suggests.  
“No, Hunk, we don’t have the Red Lion, Bro,” Lance says.  
“Shut up, Lance!” Pidge screeches, “We all know you have no character development and are just here for comedic relief!”  
Lance, starting to cry, ”How dare you!”  
Suddenly, they hear Country Roads start playing softly through the castle.  
“Thank you, Keith’s Spirit!” Coran calls. “We’ll start by tracking Keith. If someone can get that ugly jacket of his, we can use his leftover scent to find him.”  
“Lit idea fam! Let’s pokemon GO to the control center!” Shiro exclaims.  
The team groans then starts walking to the control center, where a machine will use Keith’s scent to track him.  
“Now, the tracking process will take a few hours, so find something to do until then!” Allura explains.  
“Yeet! Now I can go watch some eyeliner tutorials! Bye fam!” Shiro says and then walks out.  
“Hmm, I don’t know if I can relax while my samurai is gone. :(,“ Lance says.  
“How tf did he say that out loud?” Pidge questions.

“What in tarnation?” Keith says, unsure where the wormhole brought him. All he could see around him was a wall of Galra soldiers. One steps forward and puts him in handcuffs.  
“We’ve finally caught a paladin of Voltron!” he says. The soldier reaches for him again to grab him but he collapses into himself, deflating into a pile of fabric and a single pair of cowboy boots. A voice echoes from atop a tree,  
“Haha, you just got bamboozled, partner,” Keith laughs, yeeting himself to the ground and bolting towards his lion, parked not too far away. He parkours into the open mouth of the lion and runs to the cockpit. He takes off and starts toward Galaxy 67, where the castle is. On his way, he keeps himself occupied by writing ‘Keith McClain’ all over his notebook and singing his lion song.  
“I’m flyin’...”

Back at the castle, Pidge was eating spoonfuls of space peanut butter and trying to run the tracker.  
“It says… that the Red Lion is on his way,” Pidge mutters. She turns on the castle’s comm system and bellows into it,  
“EVERYONE! KEITH’S ON HIS WAY BACK!”  
Everyone trickles into the control center, Shiro entering last with a streak of eyeliner across his cheek.  
“The tracker says he’s only a galaxy away,” Pidge explains. “Wherever he went, he must’ve saved himself.  
“Oh good!” Lance exclaims.  
The team walks towards the Red Lion’s hanger, eagerly awaiting his return. 

Keith steps out of the Red Lion, seeing his team there waiting for him.  
“Welcome to Chili’s!” Shiro cries, hugging Keith.  
“Good to be back, ya’ll,” Keith smiles.

Later on during the night, Lance sneaks into Keith’s room.  
“Hey,” Lance whispers. “You ready to go?”  
“Hell yeah,” Keith whispers back.

It’s around midnight when Pidge goes to get a glass of water. She’s startled to hear strange noises coming from the direction of the living room. At first, she suspects scandalous activities, but when she goes to check it out, she finds that it’s simply a game of Mario Kart. She sighs, adjusting her naruto pajamas before heading back to bed.

The End


End file.
